


Day 8 - Feel The Heartbeat

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Episode: s06e18 Milagro, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: A quiet conversation, post Milagro.





	Day 8 - Feel The Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A request by lyrics anon, featuring the song, "We Found Love" by Rhianna

“Have you ever been on a team and had to sit on the bench as a star player?”

The question, like most of his as of late, came out of left field. Scully stared at him until she felt that she could not see anything inherently wrong with what he asked. She stood in front of his sprawling desk, hands on her hips, scrutinizing him. Mulder sat behind his desk, his feet up casually.

“No, I’ve not,” Scully answered, but she watched as Mulder sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever was eating him didn’t even give him a chance to think of a genuine retort, which was unlike him._This was bothering him._

“A situation like that reminds me that we’re all only human, but also… we aren’t always the star of a story. No one is. No one deserves to be cast as someone else’s side character. Does that make sense?“ Mulder asked, glancing over. Scully did not immediately answer, but she considered his words.

_What the fuck was he talking about?_

"Okay, I think I follow,” Scully said, her eyes following Mulder as he stood up from his desk and made his way to the cork board. “What made you think about that?”

“I saw something on my way in today. I saw a pair of security guards bickering, and it made me realize something. Even though in my mind, I’m the hero of the story, that’s not true of everyone else. The guys bickering, they didn’t care if I heard or not. How many times have you and I been those people? We just walk in on other’s lives, and for all we know, we’re characters in someone else’s story…”

“Padgett really got to you, didn’t he?” Scully asked, perching herself on the corner of his desk and folding her arms over her chest. The question caught him for a loop, and he gave her a look that told her what he thought of that name: disgust.

“N-no, I wasn’t thinking about him. But since you opened yourself to that line of questioning… are you in love? Are you the love interest in someone else’s story?”

Scully’s lids dropped, and her eyes moved to the side, to avoid his gaze and block him out. How could she tell him? The silence between them compounded, until finally, she answered,

“Padgett doesn’t know me.”

This time, when Mulder’s eyes met hers, she held his gaze. It was a steady gaze and she knew that he could see right though the veneer of indifference she put up.

“But I do.”

“So what do you think, Mulder?”

“I think,” He started, his gaze falling on her crossed arms, “that you might be the love interest in someone’s story. Maybe you don’t know it yet.”

“You’re really on something today, Mulder,” Scully said, standing and and uncrossing her arms. The phone rang as Mulder opened his mouth to speak. He shook his head and answered it.


End file.
